Second Chances
by ExogenesisCreator
Summary: Glee club has got another year to prove itself :  This is simply a continuation on from the end of season one. Hope you enjoy. Read from all the different characters' perspectives. What will the Gleeks get up to this year?


**Chapter 1: One Step Forward**

[Sue Sylvester's Perspective]

I had to put my specially made, designer-brand Sue4U glasses on to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. As a woman with 20/20 vision, I felt rather confident of my vision both in eyesight and mind yet the fact that this gelled-up, Pantene Pro-V before-shot what simply making me doubt myself and my vision.

Nope, there he still was at me desk. Actually articulating his rancid turkey-club breath all over my imported from Timbuktu mahogany desk. Why was he smiling like the Colgate not only made his teeth white but made him feel confident, powerful…_happy _around my intimidating presence? This wasn't the natural balance of things here at McKinley…No, this had to stop right now.

"…And we're really sure that this musical number will -"

"I'm gonna have to ask you to remain silent while I lay the mustard of truth on society's hotdog." I interrupted, glad to see I had the blonde pixie's full attention. He opened his mouth and I instantly snapped my fingers loudly. My freshly applied moisturiser had given my hands a radiant, glowing quality like someone had squeezed the life out of that sparkly vampire Edward and placed him in a bottle of magic for my skin. Dermatologically speaking I-

I'm losing my point here. Back to Schuester.

"You think that you can sit in my leather upholstered swivel chair like you own the immaculately organised haven that is my office?" I asked with displeasure.

Will faltered for a second. I liked that. "Um Sue…" he began. "I just thought you'd like to be up to date with Glee club's progress. I mean…you are the reason the Glee club still exists."

"I'm afraid that the crap factory that is your mouth will have to shut down its production for a minute ," I replied lightning quick. "You seriously think that because I sacrificed the school auditorium for your army of sexually-confused sirens? That is a rather incorrect and frankly - stupid accusation on your half Schuester. I guess that glutinous hair cell has finally processed its chemicals into whatever resemblance of a brain your have left."

Why the hell did it look so _offended. _Have I really given off the impression of rainbows and sunlight instead of my usual intimidating rainstorms of power?

"Sue…" Will said uncertainly. "Why are you acting like the Glee club means nothing to you? Why did you sacrifice the school auditorium for us if you didn't?"

"I had my interests at heart Will, I realised I didn't need the auditorium that much and that I might as well let you have it since I personally poured tons of money into making that auditorium exist."

"No you didn't. It was there since McKinley opened."

I had to hand it to him. He'd done his research. "Look Will, just because you have the auditorium does not mean that it gives you a boarding pass onto the first cabin on the plane of life that is Sue Sylvester. In fact, you wouldn't even be in economy class, or even in that place where they keep the caged dogs. Now if you don't mind…I have a beef-and-noodle protein shake waiting for me at home and afterwards a victory dessert of an ice-cold cucumber smoothie."

"You drink a lot of shakes."

"That's because I shake things up Will, it's symbolic to my character. Don't forget that. Now get your freshly-pressed, ironed, 1950s style haircut out of my office."

He simply shrugged his shoulders and was at the door, before turning around and saying: "I think you're taking steps into becoming a better person Sue despite all your apparent hate for the Glee club."

"Well in my defence, it was only one step Will."

"One step forward Sue…means you're making progress." And then he departed. Thank Madonna for that!

I was left sitting in my office feeling a lot of contemplation. And a question remained in my head:

_Why did I keep the Glee club running? _Was it simply because I liked order and Glee club was part of that order? Or was it because I was becoming…I can't say it…_Nice…?_

There's nothing _natural _in that. I have to change my ways soon otherwise I will not be the Queen Bee in this hive of dramatically exaggerative, saliva-drinking pubescent teenagers. Nope

And I knew just the way to banish those thoughts of me being nice from Schuester's wretched head…

[Will Schuester's Perspective]

As I walked away from Sue's office, I was left wondering how, after all these years, I haven't solved the puzzle of who she is. There was a certain air of determination around Sue that just made her so closed off, so harsh when there was really a great person on the inside. And the whole I-had-my-own-interests-at-heart excuse? She obviously had little bullets in that gun of credible excuses.

As I walked down the hall, I had some time to contemplate if Sue's sacrifice had been in vain. It's not that I didn't want to run the Glee club anymore…I just wasn't feeling so confident in myself after last year when I managed to get divorced from my ex-wife Terri and almost lost another person I loved: Emma…But that was ages ago and the present looked better than the past.

I could see her walking towards me from the other side of the hall. Her red hair staying rigid behind her in that same style. See her awkward walk in high heels and her dismissal of those little stumbles. It had been a rough road but I could finally hold her in my arms. And I did. Savouring the smell of her hair and everything about being close to her…

Yet why couldn't I feel this great in the Glee Club? Those kids were like my family, we'd been granted a second chance. I needed to think positive…I had to be positive…

Emma could tell something was wrong as I felt her tense against me. "Will, is something wrong…Does my hair smell bad?" she asked, instantly opening up her purse and frantically searching for some hairspray. I stopped her and shook my head with a light smile. "No…just thinking about everything," I replied vaguely.

Her brown eyes looked at me with concern. "You know Will, you can talk to me…About anything…Even if it's about your ex-wife or problems dealing with the divorce." Emma's eyes widened and she instantly tried to recover what she said. "Not that that was my first assumption Will. I mean, it could be a number of problems from teaching stress to Sue to dealing with bald-"

"Emma, it's nothing," I replied, smiling widely now. "Let's just go home."

As we walked towards my car after exiting the school, I knew that with her striding next to me, I could be happy.

Yet the feeling of contentment wasn't there.

The Glee club was still pressing on my mind.

[Finn Hudson's Perspective]

Walking in the park with my finally-girlfriend Rachel was great. After all, we had just done two hours worth of vocal exercises and singing and don't get me wrong -I love singing as much as the next guy…well guy who likes singing…Yet sometimes it felt like a chore. Rachel seemed to also feel exhausted. I mean, after losing the Regionals competition, we were determined more than ever to prove ourselves and win. You see, Principal Figgins was gonna cut the Glee club from the school if we lost yet for some reason, Coach Sylvester got it back for us…somehow…

"So Finn," Rachel said eagerly. "I was thinking that if we were to focus the weekend on harmonising, we will definitely have "Unintended" down by Monday. So if I go 'aaaaahhhh', you go…come on Finn. I go 'aaaaahhhh' and you go…"

"Sorry Rachel but don't you ever want to take a break from singing," I replied a bit annoyed.

Rachel looked taken aback, and decided to sit on a park bench. I sat next to her and we sat in the awkward silence with the sunset giving a background behind us. "I'm just worried," Rachel replied softly. "We have been given a second chance and I don't want to let Mr. Schuester down again."

"Rachel, we put our hearts into that performance. We did the best we could and you know it."

"Yes…I know…But we've seen Mr. Schuester…he just doesn't seem as happy and impressed anymore. We've been working harder than ever but it feels like it's…not good enough."

It had been like this for awhile. We'd all been expecting perfection from ourselves. We'd been self-assessing and trying to reach a state of acceptance with our songs but Mr. Schuester definitely was a reason in why we felt we weren't doing good enough. He always seemed to have a sad look in his eye around us. His smiles seemed forced and enthusiasm weary. It was almost like he was…well, it seemed like he didn't want to run the Glee club anymore.

I put my arm around Rachel as she turned her face to mine. We kissed softly and I noticed that it felt more right than any kiss before. Even more than Quinn. I felt like I was truly myself around Rachel. She was a beautiful person and I felt that I owed her.

"_You could be my unintended, choice to live my life extended. You could be the one I always love," _I sang to her.

She smiled at me and sang back: _"You could be the one who listens, to my deepest inquisitions. You could be the one I always love."_

I stood up from the bench and looked at her eyes. Deeply. _"I'll be there as soon as I can. But I'm busy mending broken pieces of, the life I had before."_

Rachel stood and took my hand and sang: _"First, there was the one who challenged, all my dreams and all my balance. He could never be as good as you."_

Me: _"You could be my unintended, choice to live my life extended. You should be the one I always love."_

Both: _"I'll be there as soon as I can. But I'm busy mending broken. Pieces of, the life I had before._

Me: _"I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Rachel: _"But I'm busy mending broken."_

Both: _"Pieces of the life I had before…Before you…"_

_As we finished singing, our bodies drew closer and we kissed in the sunset. The trees surrounded us in the park, creating a sanctuary around us._

_I think we had the song covered for Monday._


End file.
